


Ty Lee x Azula oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Azula - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gay, LGBT, angrybitch, oneshots, soulmate, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Azula & Mai (Avatar), Azula & Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

Azula always thought from a young age that she was different...hell her mother called her a monster—she knew she was different.

But it didn’t occur to her just how different until after her soulmate mark came at age 17. Her father decided she was a late bloomer that’s all, her soon to be husband was out there somewhere and that’s all that mattered.

However Azula didn’t think she needed it. She didn’t want to be with whatever man was out there waiting. She was perfectly content by herself.

However at times watching her brother and his girlfriend could sometimes really get to her. She chose to ignore those feelings though, those got in the way of her training and her goals.

That was until she made a huge mistake.

“The Circus? You’re joking right?” She snorted giving a slight scowl to her father.

Azula was the only person to get away with showing attitude to the Firelord. She took pride in that too.

“Yes. You are to go to the Circus, I need you to see if that’s where they’re holding that hideous beast of the Avatar.” He scoffed, “if so I want it brought to me with it’s head stuffed. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes father.” She nodded, “I will leave tonight.”

“Very good.” He deadpanned, “if you don’t find anything don’t bother coming back.”

Azula had never been talked to like that, quite frankly it pissed her off. But she was not about to argue with Firelord—she knew which battles to fight and which ones not to.

She was a clever girl.

Much like the rest of the Royal family she had to cover her soulmate mark, too many people had faked being soulmates to royalty to get into the family so they kept them all covered.

Azula’s was slightly above her wrist, the handprint placed in a gripping motion as if someone were holding her tightly back. Or perhaps protecting her from something.

Protecting her? Azula scoffed at her own thought, like she needed protecting.

“Princess, we’re here.” The guard said bursting her out of her bubble of thought.

“Next time you cut me out of my thought I’ll feed you to the platypus-bears.” She snarled sharpening her nails.

“Yes Princess.” He gulped nervously, “shall I fetch you—“

“No more talking.” She snapped, “escort me to the owner.”

They quickly picked up the sides of her throne and hurriedly walked to the center tent.

“Princess Azula! What an honor it is to see you.” The ringmaster smiled bowing to her.

“Yes, isn’t it? I’ll make this quick, I’m looking for a beast. White fur, smelly, has an arrow on it’s forehead...know of it?” She interrogated.

“Oh...a flying bison?” He asked rubbing his neck, “well we did get one of those in.”

“Amazing! Let me see it.” She smiled, fire dancing dangerously in her palm.

“Of course, r-right this way.” He stammered quickly picking up his pace.

Azula past the various tents peeking in curiously at the various freaks.

“Watch out!” A voice called followed by the sound of crashing, before Azula could notice someone had grabbed her by the wrist pushing her off to the side and onto the ground.

“Oh spirits! I’m so sorry!” The voice panicked quickly pulling Azula out of the hay.

Azula couldn’t comprehend anything except for the fact the hand was placed perfectly over her arm.

“Princess Azula? Are you alright?” The guards asked, “what should we do with this idiot?”

“Shut up!” She snapped, “let’s not be too fast to call someone an idiot.”

She paused for a minute looking at the trembling figure still holding onto her wrist.

“What is your name?” She questioned.

“...Ty Lee.” She said quietly.

Azula looked at the ringmaster then back to the girl, she was calculating something in her head. 

“How much for her?”

“What!” Ty Lee gasped raising her eyebrows in shock, “you wouldn’t really—“

“300 Gold Pieces. She’s one of our finest acts.”

“Very well. Guards, give him the money for the flying beast as well as the girl.” She nodded shaking Ty Lee’s hand off her arm.

Ty Lee still completely stunned just stood there in shock.

“Then she bought me!” Ty Lee murmured packing up her things.

“Just like that?” Another performer asked.

She only nodded her head, tying the knot on her bag carefully.

“Guards. Don’t make her carry her own stuff.” Azula scoffed entering the tent.

“Leave.” She barked to the other performers, “now, I know this is all probably a lot for you to handle however...” there was a pause.

“However?” Ty Lee asked.

Azula pulled her sleeve up seeing her mark was now gone. She couldn’t show emotion around this girl she had just met so she kept it in.

“Never mind. Get in the wagon.” She sighed.

“So you’ve brought me the beast...and a mistress?” The Firelord questioned staring down the girl.

“Mistress?” Azula scoffed, “absolutely not. She seemed entertaining so I bought her. She’s mine.” 

Ty Lee shifted uncomfortably, she did not like the aura in this room.

“Very well. I don’t care as long as you brought the beast.”

“I did, Father.” She nodded, he’s outside near the stables.

“Good girl. You are dismissed.”

Azula left the chambers, Ty Lee following close behind her.

She was careful not to touch the girl, careful and hesitant. She didn’t want it to be true.

Eventually she’d have to face it though.

She swung the door open to her room slamming it shut once Ty Lee entered.

“I’ve never seen such beautiful things.” She stated in awe.

“Have you not?” Azula questioned, “what was your life before the circus like?”

“I didn’t like it. No one could tell my sisters and I apart so I ran away to the circus.” She shrugged examining the entire room.

“I didn’t expect it’d end up with me in the Princess of the Fire Kingdoms bedroom though.” She laughed.

“Yes. I suppose no one would expect that.” Azula commented watching the girl.

“You’re sure you don’t want to kill me?” She asked raising an eyebrow.

“If I wanted to kill you I would’ve already done it.” Azula deadpanned.

Ty Lee knew she was being serious.

“Haha...” She said rubbing her neck nervously.

“You won’t hate it here. You’re not my slave or anything, I just needed you here.”

Something about Azula’s tone made Ty Lee nervous. What the hell did she need her here for?

This was the Fire Princess she could have absolutely anything in the world yet she chose Ty Lee? A circus freak? For what?

Ty Lee continued to rack her brain for an answer as to why Azula needed her. Then it clicked.

“Did you know I could block bending? Is that why you bought me?”

Azula paused for a minute. She could what?

“Yes. I’ve heard of you before.” She lied through her teeth.

“Ah, that makes sense.” She nodded, “you know we could be friends too.”

“Friends? Ha. Absolutely not.” Azula shook her head.

“You didn’t have to buy me either. I would’ve came on my own.” Ty Lee stated.

“There’s no fun in a fair fight.” Azula hummed.

A few months had passed and Ty Lee was adjusting just fine, they had been on a few quests together going after the Avatar. Even Mai tagged along sometimes too.

They were all three starting to get along very well.

Ty Lee and Azula a little too much for the Firelord’s liking.

“You’re about to turn 18, Azula. You’re sure no ones filled your print yet?” The Firelord asked.

Azula lifted up her sleeve to reveal the painted on mark, “I’m afraid not, Father.”

“Hm. The day you take over is coming sooner rather than later. I just wish your man would hurry up.” He huffed.

Azula’s face showed worry for just a moment before she snapped out of it. Don’t ever show him your weaknesses.

“Dismissed.” He swatted.

Azula muttered under her breath and slammed her door loudly.

“Bad day?” Ty Lee asked looking out from her silk curtains that draped her bed.

“Can I come in?” Azula asked.

“Always room for one more.” Ty Lee giggled opening the curtain.

Azula crawled in, careful not to touch Ty Lee.

They still hadn’t touched at all since the day at the Circus.

Ty Lee noticed that too.

See Ty Lee’s mark was in a rather compromising spot, right on the top of her inner thigh. So she knew once anyone touched her there that they’d be the one.

Ty Lee didn’t think for a second it’d be Azula though.

“What happened?”

Azula huffed hiding her head in Ty Lee’s pillows taking in the scent of sandalwood and vanilla.

“None of your concern.” She snipped. “A circus freak like you wouldn’t understand anything royalty does anyways.”

Ty Lee hated when Azula acted like this. Sure she was a total bitch almost all of the time but rarely was she ever like that to Ty Lee.

“I apologize for the outburst.” She said a few minutes later.

“You’re forgiven.” Ty Lee hummed braiding her hair carefully.

Azula turned back over crossing her hands behind her head, “have you been touched by your soulmate yet?”

Ty Lee felt nervous under Azula’s gaze...she felt embarrassed that she hadn’t been yet. She felt like Azula would judge her.

“Oh yeah.” She lied.

For the first time Azula’s heart ached. She felt hurt in a way she had never felt before.

“Oh.” She muttered rolling over in bed.

Ty Lee took that as Azula being embarrassed she hadn’t.

“No! Don’t be embarrassed, it’s okay if yours hasn’t touched you already.” Ty Lee tried to reassure her.

“Mine has.” Azula said turning back over.

“That’s a good thing isn’t it? Why haven’t you taken his hand in marriage yet? That could speed up the process to you becoming Firelord!” She squealed excitedly, “could I be your maid of honor? I’d love to—“

She was cut off by Azula letting out a loud groan shooting electricity through her fingertips and past the curtains. She shot a planter holding a few lillies in it, splitting the porcelain apart.

“Woah!” She gasped, grabbing her arm. “Careful you’ll set your room on fire.”

“Don’t touch me!” Azula snipped pushing away from Ty Lee.

Azula shifted to get up but slid, her hand falling directly onto Ty Lee’s thigh. 

The two of them stopped, Azula’s face turning bright red as the other girls face remained in a stunned state.

Azula quickly removed her hand and hurried out of the canopied bed. 

“I—I apologize, that certainly wasn’t my intent!” She said pacing back in forth in front of Ty Lee’s bed.

Ty Lee quickly lifted up her silk gown, she closed her eyes and accepted what had just happened.

“Come here.” Ty Lee requested.

“Excuse me? How dare you tell me what to do!”  
Azula growled, “no one tells me what to do!”

“Except for me.” Ty Lee retorted.

“What’s given you this edge? Why are you acting higher than everyone else all of the sudden.”

“Because I am.” Her voice could be heard but she still wasn’t seen, hidden behind the silk canopy.

“You better be fucking joking. Don’t make me send you back to that wretched circus you came from.” She was bluffing obviously. She couldn’t lose her only chance of being with her soulmate.

Ty Lee emerged from the curtains halfway on the bed and halfway leaning out.

She lifted her finger motioning for Azula to come closer.

How could Azula say no to a face like that?

So Azula walked closer.

Ty Lee was never this bold, but now that she was aware of what was going on she was quick to gain confidence.

“You think I’m scared of you?” She taunted grabbing the future Firelord’s front armor plate.

“And just what do you think you’re doing?” Azula asked her breath becoming rigid.

She was actually nervous. Someone other than her father was actually making her nervous.

She was completely stunned as Ty Lee grabbed onto her armor pushing her into the bed beside her.

“Hey! Don’t fucking touch me!” Azula yelled, “how dare you think you can do this to me.”

“Azula.” She laughed shaking her head, “how dumb do you think I am?”

“Pretty dumb.” She shrugged looking away from the girl.

“That’s no way to talk to your future Lady.” She smirked.

“Wh—What?” Azula asked raising her eyebrow.

“How long have you known? How long have you been avoiding touching me because you knew?”

Azula sighed, a true princess accepts her defeat.

“Since we met.” She answered bowing her head, “but it isn’t like we can act on this.”

“Why not?”

“Hello? You’re a girl...I’m a girl? That doesn’t work.” Azula scoffed, “everyone would think I was an absolute circus act.”

“People already think I am.” She shrugged, “you know past firelords have had male mistresses?”

“They wouldn’t be called mistresses if they were male.” Azula commented.

“Still.” 

“Yes...but still.” She huffed, “it’s more complicated than that. I’m sorry.” 

Ty Lee cupped Azula’s face in her hands, her fingertips tracing her cheek.

“I understand.” She whispered kissing her cheek softly.

Azula had never felt this before in her life. She had never been shown affection by anyone, not even her own parents.

She pulled away and crawled out of the bed rushing to leave the room.

“‘Zula wait!” Ty Lee called before hearing the door slam. 

Weeks went by without Azula interacting with Ty Lee. The energy in the palace just wasn’t the same without Ty Lee’s chipper attitude however she just couldn’t be chipper.

How unfortunate was it that her soulmate didn’t even want her?

She sat by the lake feeding the turtle ducks and watching the sun go down.

This was one of the only moments where she felt even a bit of happiness. Watching the family of turtle ducks go by, she wished that could be her.

There was nothing more that she wanted than to start a family and be happy. 

But she knew that certainly wasn’t going to happen to her. Not with her soulmate at least.

“Ty Lee. Why are you still out?” Mai asked.

“Could ask you the same thing.” 

“I always watch the sunset.” She bummed, “plus Zuko was pissing me off.”

“Why?” She asked.

“Talking about Azula again, how she shouldn’t be Firelord because she can’t even find her soulmate. The usual.”

“She has!” She snapped. Instant regret, Ty Lee, instant regret.

“What?” Mai gasped, “who! Tell me? Oh this is great.” 

“Me.” She replied quietly.

Mai stopped her giggling and got serious. “Are you being serious?”

Ty Lee nodded bowing her head shamefully.

“I won’t tell anyone.” Mai said bending down next to Ty Lee.

“Does she want—“

“No.” She whispered, “not at all.”

“Oh Ty...I’m sorry.” She said rubbing her back.

“It’s fine. Doesn’t matter anymore.” 

“It’s time to go back to your rooms, Ladies.” A guard stated, “Firelord’s request.”

“We can talk about this more tomorrow, alright?” Mai reassured her.

She nodded in response, “thank you.”

Ty Lee went straight to her bed noticing Azula’s curtains had already been drawn. She must’ve went to bed early.

With a quick change of clothes and prep in the bathroom she drew her own curtains cuddling up into the silk sheets.

Thirty minutes or so had passed and she still couldn’t sleep.

She couldn’t believe she opened her mouth to Mai. Such a loud mouth she could be sometimes.

The rustling from Azula’s bed caught her ear, hearing the small gasps and movement made her face turn bright red.

Is she...crying?

No, no way is she.

Ty Lee tried to block it out but it became louder and louder until she couldn’t handle it.

She quietly tip toed out of her own bed and creeped over to Azula’s much larger one.

“‘Zula are you alright?” She asked innocently.

“No...Not now!” She cried,

Azula never cried, so this wasn’t good at all.

Before Ty Lee could leave she felt two hands grip her shoulders, nails digging into her.

She let out a loud squeal as she fell into the jasmine scented lair.

Before she could react she felt Azula wrapped around her tightly, sobs racking her entire body.

“Hey...” Ty Lee said softly, “what’s wrong?”

Azula didn’t answer, she just continued to cry. Holding onto her for dear life.

She didn’t try to pry again, instead she rubbed her back calmingly. Trying her best to calm the upset firebender.

After a few minutes her sobs began to slow and her grip became less aggressive.

Ty Lee knew she had left a mark for sure, but she didn’t mind.

“I don’t want to ignore you anymore.” She sniffled, “I want to be with you. I want you to be Lady of the Fire Kingdom.”

Her heart swelled and if she was ice she would’ve for sure melted at this moment.

“Do you mean that?” She whispered.

“I do.” She nodded, “I’m a monster though. I can’t—I can’t stop myself from being mean to all of you.” 

“You’re not a monster.” She disagreed, “not to me.”

“You think so?”

“Sometimes all you have to do to tame a dragon is show it kindness.” She hummed wiping away the girls tears, “and love.”

“I don’t care what Father says. You’re going to be mine.” She nodded confidently.

She silently agreed and pressed a kiss to Azula’s forehead. 

“I can’t help but agree with you, Firelord Azula.” She joked.

“Shut up.” Azula snarled, “....Lady Ty Lee.”

Both girls fell into a giggling fit as they fell back onto Azula’s bed.

“I’m glad you’re feeling a little better.” She hummed playing with a loose strand of Azula’s hair.

“I don’t know how to say this.” Azula groaned furrowing her eyes in frustration.

“Just try.” She coaxed.

“I appreciate you being here and...cheering me up.”

“Oh.” Ty Lee giggled, “you’re glad I’m here.”

She nodded in agreement.

“I’m glad to be here. Even if you did have to pay for me.” She said rolling her eyes.

“Sorry about that.” Azula said rubbing her neck awkwardly.

“Fire under the wood.” She shrugged.

“What do you want to wear for our wedding?” Azula asked.

“Woah woah, you haven’t even taken me on a date yet!” She laughed shaking her head, “just because we’re soulmates doesn’t mean you can win me over just like that.”

“What! I’m the Firelord’s daughter!”

“Mhm. Which is why you have all the resources you need to take me on at least a few dates before asking.”

“Fine!” Azula rolled her eyes, “how dare you say no to me.”

“Aw how dare I?” She smirked, “yes I’m so sorry Princess Azula.”

“You better be! Quit this cocky attitude too.” She warned, “I know how to bend lightning.”

“You wouldn’t hurt me.”

“How do you know?”

“Just do.” She shrugged, “don’t prove me wrong on it.”

“Goodnight.” Azula said shaking her head.

Ty Lee opened up the curtain slowly pulling herself out of Azula’s bed, “goodnight.” She hummed kissing the girls cheek.

“Father. I’ve gotten my mark removed.” She stated,

“About time. Who is the lucky man?” He asked rubbing his chin.

“I can bring them in at your request.”

He nodded in approval.

Ty Lee was dressed in the finest silks money could buy. Azula knew her father needed to be impressed.

His expression was unreadable once she entered the room, bowing at his feet.

“I expected such.” He sighed.

“You did?” Azula asked raising her eyebrows.

“It’s not hard to tell, Azula. You’ve been like this since you were a child.” He hummed, “Ty Lee here seems fit to be a Lady of the Fire Nation.”

“It would be an honor, Sire.” She nodded.

“Respectful too.” He added.

“Then it’s settled, you’re going to be Firelord by the end of this month.”

Azula’s eyes went wide, she wasn’t not expecting to go into power that quickly.

“Yes, Father.”

“You’ve got wedding preparations to prepare. You mustn’t waste time.”

“But Father, I’m not ready to do that just yet.”

“You’re not?” He laughed, “ah Azula none of us are. Learn to love each other along the way.”

“Dismissed!” He said before they could argue.

The two girls left his quarters and were instantly bombarded with event planners and seamstresses.

“Enough! Give us some space.” Azula yelled setting fire to the walls.

“Guards! Water!” The seamstress yelled.

“Wasn’t that a bit of an overreaction?” She asked raising an eyebrow at the black haired girl.

“No. I’m stressed.” She pouted, “I just wanted to take you on a date.”

“Azula.” She smiled, “it’s okay. Like your dad said, we’ll just have to learn along the way.”

“Did you have a change of heart since last night or something?” She asked,

“Yeah. Your dad terrifies me.”

“And I don’t?” Azula fake scoffed, “I’m hurt truly.”

“I can’t be scared of my own fiancée.” She hummed skipping along the path, “come on let’s watch the turtle ducks!” 

Azula scoffed following behind the overexcited girl.

“Mai! Hello!” She called pulling the girl into a tight hug.

“Hey! I heard the good news, Azula came around huh?” She smiled,

“Yeah! We’re getting married. Which is kinda overwhelming now that I think about it.” Ty Lee paused holding her chest.

“Then try not to think about it. Marriage isn’t really that big of a deal for the Fire Nation.” Mai shrugged.

“Yes, Mai is right.” Azula hummed grabbing Ty Lee by the shoulders, “try not to be that stressed over it. I’ve got some planning to do, but I assume I’ll see you back in the room yes?”

Ty Lee nodded holding Azula’s hand from behind.

“Very well. I’ll see you then.” She hummed kissing Ty Lee’s neck before walking away.

“Never in my entire time of knowing her have I seen her ever get that close to someone in my life.” Mai deadpanned, “woah.”

“Yeah. She can be really emotionless at times.” Ty Lee nodded.

“Don’t let her run over you.” Mai warned, “Azula is still very dangerous regardless of if you’re married to her or not.”

“She wouldn’t hurt me.” She laughed, “duh!”

Mai was hesitant but smiled at the girl, “yeah.” 

Wedding preparations were far too much for Azula to handle, it’s ridiculous how many color schemes and cake flavors she has to choose from. However if it were up to Ty Lee it’d be an explosion of pink so she had no choice.

“Just go with the traditional colors! Don’t screw up our gowns either.” She warned, “that’s Ty Lee’s favorite part.”

“Yes Princess.” The seamstress nodded.

“Is that all you need me for today? It’s getting late and I’d like to take a bath.”

“That’s all Princess, thank you.” The woman bowed.

“Very well.”

Azula carried herself into the bathroom a bath already waiting for her.

She drew the curtains on the tub and slid in.

“Princess, you have a visitor.” A maid called, “shall I let them enter?”

“Sure.” She shrugged, her curtains were closed so it didn’t matter.

“Mind if I join you?” Ty Lee asked from outside.

Azula suddenly got self conscious, and her face turned bright red.

“Oh uh—just a second.” She stammered slamming an entire pot of bubble soap into the water.

After there was enough bubbles to hide herself she called Ty Lee in.

“Woah. You like bubbles or what?” She giggled getting into the bath, “y’know in the circus we didn’t even have tubs. Just a huge watering hole, boy was it freezing.” She reminisced.

“Really? That sounds disgusting.” She groaned in disgust.

“If my bath can’t hold at least six people then it’s far too small.” Azula scoffed.

“That’s because you’re a Princess.” She hummed closing her eyes.

“You’re about to be a Queen.” Azula commented, “you’re never going to be in some filthy watering hole again.”

“I didn’t mind it.” Ty Lee shrugged, “I just hated the cold.”

“Well my dear, you’ll never have to do without heat again.” Azula said playfully.

She hummed a response and ran her own foot up Azula’s leg, “you’re right.”

Azula’s breath hitched as she felt her leg hook around Ty Lee’s pulling her closer, “what’re you doing?”

“Just bringing my fiancée closer, is that a crime?” She asked now inches away from Azula’s face.

“I suppose not.” Azula huffed.

“Good.” She sighed wrapping her arms around her neck, “I’ve missed you today.”

“It’s only been a few hours?” Azula said raising her eyebrow.

“Still.” She said kissing Azula’s cheek, “I want to save our first kiss for our marriage.”

“If you insist.” Azula nodded, “I’ve waited for years, I can wait a little bit longer.”

“Good.” Ty Lee snickered, “however that doesn’t mean we can’t play.” 

“Oh?” She questioned seductively.

“Princess Azula! Pay attention.” Her father called out making the slightly tired Princess jump in her seat.

“I must’ve had a long night. I’ve been planning this wedding for the past four days.” She yawned.

“Forgiven. Why don’t you go get some rest.” He offered.

Why in the hell was he being so nice?

“Thank you, Father.” She bowed then exited the throne room.

“Hey ‘Zula!” Ty Lee greeted as she entered their bedroom.

“Oh, I hadn’t realized your dress fitting was today.” Azula said watching the seamstress hurriedly fix a few mistakes on the dress.

“Do you like it?” She asked looking in the mirror, “I love this shade of pink on me!”

“It’s not traditional but well...neither is everything else. You look stunning as usual.” Azula commented before crashing into her bed.

Ty Lee held her hands together and looked at herself in the mirror again. This was all happening so fast but she knew it was right. The universe told her so.

“Thank you.” She bowed to the seamstress,

“No no, I bow to you!” She laughed bowing to Ty Lee.

“Oh...I’m sorry.” She apologized rubbing her neck.

“No worries you’ll get used to it.” She cheerily replied taking the dress from Ty Lee.

“I’ll be back tomorrow for finishing touches.”

She nodded and shut the door behind the older woman.

“Wow Azula just two more days and we’ll run this Nation!” Ty Lee sighed jumping into bed with the taller girl.

“Hmph. About time.” Azula mumbled throwing her armor onto the floor.

“I’m gonna go out and get some fresh air, that dress was super tight.” Ty Lee groaned rubbing her stomach.

Azula put her hand to Ty Lee’s stomach rubbing the spots where the dress had left impressions.

“If it’s too tight then tell her.” She said, her voice muffled by the pillows.

“I looked so pretty in it though.” She frowned, “I like how small it made my waist look.”

“Your waist is small already. Just let her loosen it a bit okay?” Azula reassured her, “I wouldn’t marry a woman the size of a turtle seal, you know that.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being the size of a turtle seal...if you were the size of a turtle seal I’d still marry you.” Ty Lee muttered as she sat up.

Azula lifted her head from the pillows and wrapped her arms around Ty Lee’s sides, tracing them with her fingertips softly.

“Perhaps I might do the same for you.” She hummed kissing along her neck, “you’re going to have to accept having a wide stomach if you are to become pregnant.” 

Ty Lee closed her eyes and shook her head, “there’s no way for us to have a child Azula.” She frowned.

“Oh but there is, my little turtle duck.” She smirked, “you’ve always found Zuko attractive haven’t you?”

“What! Are you trying to say—“

“It is the only way we’ll be able to become a real family.” Azula chimed in.

“I...I don’t know, that’s cheating.” She sighed, “I don’t know if I’d want to cheat on you.”

“Well that’s reassuring. Please sleep well knowing I don’t care for multiple mistresses either. You do just fine for me.”

Ty Lee blushed at that, Azula would be the first to not have other mistresses. Ty Lee would take pride in that.

“If you want me to, I’ll do it.” She agreed.

“Good girl.” Azula purred, “now go outside, the lilies are in bloom.”

Ty Lee nodded, kissing Azula’s hand before leaving the room, Azula watching her every move.

God did she adore her future wife.


	2. Assassin

Princess Azula was a well trained and highly skilled assassin. 

The best in her class to be precise.

The Firelord refused to have another screw up in the family, so he decided to ship her away to a prestigious boarding school to teach her how to become the best of the best in killing.

So she did exactly that. She was even better than Mai, who was named to be the best assassin in the entire kingdom. That was until Azula beat her at her own game.

She didn’t kill her of course, just beat her.

Not literally—you get the point.

After many long years of training the Firelord finally allowed the Princess home.

She should’ve known he wasn’t done with her just yet. She should’ve known becoming Firelord wasn’t going to be just handed to her.

“Princess. It’s time you passed your final test and becoming Firelord.” He spoke rubbing his chin.

“Yes, Father.” She bowed.

“You will be tested on your loyalty to the Nation.”

He grabbed a golden bowl to the side of him, swishing about the contents.

“You are to kill one civilian. A small sacrifice, it will show your worthiness to this nation.” He instructed.

Perhaps it was going to be that easy. All she had to do was kill one person? As if she hadn’t already done that before.

So with the name in hand and area pointed out she began her search.

It didn’t take her long to reach the location and it didn’t take her long to spot the target out.

A walk in the park for sure.

However as she began watching the girl from a tree she started to get confused.

Identical siblings. For spirits-sake she couldn’t have anything easy could she.

“Gah! Why couldn’t I have an easy task like finding the avatar.” She groaned hitting the tree.

“Hi there! You’re not from around here are you? Are you lost?” The girl asked holding her hands behind her back.

Did...her target just walk right up to her?

No...this must be one of the sisters.

“What? Of course not...I’m here for...” 

She looked around trying to find something—anything.

“The circus.” She lied crossing her arms.

“The circus? Wow, me too!” She exclaimed, “I was just about to go! Would you like to come with me?”

Azula looked at the house below then back at the girl, “tell me, what is your name?”

“I’m Ty Lee.” She greeted, “what’s yours?”

Azula couldn’t tell her, her real name. “Ming.”

“Ming? It doesn’t really suit you.”

“Well that color pink doesn’t really suit you.” She snapped.

“Hey! Fine go by yourself.” The girl frowned stomping off.

Nice. Nice one Azula.

“W—Wait! I didn’t mean it. It’s just...Ming was my mother’s name.” She said finally catching up to the girl.

“Well pink happens to be very important to me.” 

“Then I guess we both messed up.” Azula said awkwardly.

“I guess so. Walk with me?” She offered.

Azula nodded following after the shorter girl.

“Well Ming where are you from?”

“A colony in the Earth Kingdom.” 

“Ah! You’re from far away.” She hummed doing a backflip.

“Are you always this energetic?” Azula asked crossing her arms.

“Yep! I’m about to audition for the circus, then I’ll be far away from here.”

“Oh really? I am too.” Azula nodded, “I can firebend lighting.”

“Wow! Show me!” She jumped in front of Azula making the girl lose balance, “sorry!” 

Ty Lee quickly caught the girl pulling her back up before she could drop to the ground entirely.

“Thank you.” She muttered brushing off her blouse.

She couldn’t just kill this girl in broad daylight, she needed this girl to trust her.

“I can show you when I try out.” She nodded.

“Alright, I’ll be watching.” She smiled brightly, “if we both get in we can be best friends! Wouldn’t that be nice?”

“No.” Azula groaned, “I mean—No way would I say no to that!” 

Spirits Azula. At least lie a little bit better would you?

After auditioning both girls got accepted. To be expected of course, they both were undoubtably the most talented people in the entire circus.

The Ringmaster was practically begging them to stay.

“Isn’t this great! I can finally just get away.”

“What do you mean?” Azula asked looking at the girl sitting down beside her.

The wagon moved slowly and the two girls sat alone in it moonlight cascading down their bodies.

“It’s just...all my life I’ve been compared to my sisters. I didn’t want to be part of a matching set anymore.” She frowned, “I wanted to be different.”

“I think you’re different.” She said—and she wasn’t lying either. 

“You do?”

“I was watching your sisters argue from afar. They’re all materialistic and bratty. You’re not.” She leaned against the wooden door closing her eyes.

“Thanks, Ming. You don’t have any idea how much that means to me.” She smiled kissing her cheek.

Wait a damn minute. Azula’s eyes shot open and she turned to face the girl.

Ty Lee wasn’t even looking anymore, too busy watching the moon above them.

It was as if what she had done didn’t even matter to her, like it was something friends did!

Friends don’t do that—no way in hell did they.

Or did they? Azula never had friends so she didn’t know.

“Are you alright?” She giggled, “do your friends not kiss your cheek?”

Technically Azula could kill her right now. However something in her chose not to. 

“Do it again.” She commanded.

“What?” She asked raising her eyebrow.

“Again!” She shouted.

Ty Lee was hesitant but did it, pressing another warm kiss to Azula’s cheek.

Azula felt her head spin and her heart flutter. Something about this was off.

“Hm. Interesting.”

“If you say so.” Ty Lee responded still confused at the girls actions.

“Well it’s best we go to bed now, don’t want to be tired tomorrow.” Azula nodded getting up from her spot.

“Ming! Careful.” She warned as she tripped over a rope falling face first into some hay.

“Ack! Get it off of me!” She yelled throwing hay everywhere.

“Calm down! I’ve got it!” Ty Lee said grabbing the girls shoulders.

Azula had never in all her eighteen years of living been humiliated as much as she had been in this moment.

“Good thing no one else saw that.” She giggled plucking the hay out of the taller girls hair.

“Yeah. Good thing.” Azula mumbled rolling her eyes.

“All better.” She smiled, “goodnight, Ming.” 

“Goodnight, Ty Lee.” She responded walking away.

Boy was that Ming weird to Ty Lee. She didn’t understand why she wanted kisses or the way she talked. She was too proper—but Ty Lee kind of liked the mystery.

Months had passed since they first joined the circus. It was safe to say Azula was tired of doing the same stupid routine week after week.

She needed to speed this up. However with how popular the two of them were getting it would be harder to off her without anyone noticing.

There was another thing stopping Azula from killing the girl but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it just yet.

“Ming! Hello.” Ty Lee smiled watching the girl enter her tent.

“Hello.” Azula greeted, “what is all of this?”

“Oh! Sometimes boys come visit me and give me gifts before the show.” She shrugged, “they’re all super cute too.”

Azula’s eye twitched and she shook her head. With a small flick of her wrist she set the various gifts on fire.

“Ming! Hey!” She frowned watching her items burn.

“What do they have that I don’t?” She blurted out Azula wasn’t thinking when she was speaking and it started to show. “I could get you anything!”

“What’re you talking about? Are you alright?” She asked getting up from her chair.

“I’m fine! Forget it!” She yelled storming out of the tent.

“She’s getting weirder and weirder.” Ty Lee sighed, “I don’t understand—Oh!” 

It hit Ty Lee. She wasn’t mad at Ty Lee she was jealous. 

Yeah. She was jealous of the fact boys loved Ty Lee and not her!

It made so much sense to Ty Lee now.

After the show that night Azula dragged herself back to her own tent.

This job was actually exhausting when it really came down to it.

She lifted her wrist lighting the candles around her tent.

“What? What is all of this?” She mumbled looking at the various gifts spread about her tent.

Men. They assume that one bouquet of flowers will just win a girl over huh?

“Ridiculous.” She muttered setting them all aflame, at least it smelled good.

Ty Lee frowned watching the firebender destroy all of the gifts she had spent so much on for her.

What was that girls problem?

“These gifts mean nothing to me, why would the Princess of the Fire Nation need a bottle of sandalwood perfume?” She laughed, “men are incompetent.”

“Princess of the Fire Nation?” Ty Lee whispered, “she’s been lying to me!”

She hurriedly left back to her own tent trying to make sense of it all.

Her name wasn’t Ming, it was Azula. She knew something was off about her! Why of all places would she come here?

Ty Lee couldn’t stand being lied to, Azula had just broken her trust completely without even knowing it.

Ty Lee was more hurt than she could even imagine. She thought Ming and her were becoming really good friends, she thought she could trust her.

She thought wrong.

“Goodnight, Ty Lee.” Azula called peering into her tent, “are you alright? You’re normally asleep by now.”

“Go away.” Ty Lee mumbled.

“Excuse me?” She asked crossing her arms, “what’s gotten into you?”

“None of your business! Go find a dumb hotshot to make out with and leave me alone!” She yelled slamming her tent’s curtains shut.

“How dare you talk to me like that! And you know I don’t make out with strangers!” She yelled from outside the tent.

“I don’t know anything! Everything you’ve told me could be lies!” She shouted back, “don’t come near me again!”

Azula frowned, a genuine frown. She felt like she had lost something really important.

Is this what feelings felt like? Did she feel someway towards Ty Lee?

“Ty Lee let me in.” She said quietly, “please?”

Ty Lee didn’t respond. She didn’t want to speak to Azula.

“Very well. I’ll try again tomorrow.” Azula sighed, “goodnight.”

Days had passed and Ty Lee still didn’t budge.

Azula didn’t really realize how much she enjoyed being around the bubbly acrobat until she wasn’t there anymore.

This really taught her a lesson. One life could be just as valuable as hundreds.

She couldn’t kill Ty Lee. Absolutely not.

But was she willing to give up everything for this one girl to live?

She didn’t want to live if Ty Lee wasn’t in her life. 

She didn’t know why she liked being around her so much—she just did.

She stormed into the girls tent she couldn’t stand the silent treatment anymore.

“Talk to me—please.” Azula pleaded, “I...I miss you.”

“Well Azula.” Ty Lee paused turning to face her, “I don’t know who I miss. Because if you were lying about who you were then what else have you been lying about?”

Her heart sunk, she knew. She had found out and that’s why she was so upset.

Rightfully so.

“I...I’m sorry.” She bowed her head in shame, “I didn’t...I couldn’t tell you.”

“And why not?” Ty Lee pushed, “what! Scared I’d reveal your identity? Azula I told you almost everything about me! I opened up to you, and for what?”

The bubbly and air headed girl was now actually speaking some sense. It shocked Azula.

“Because! I was sent here to assassinate you!” She shouted her hands catching on fire, “I—I was supposed to kill you! But I just fucking couldn’t okay? If these past few days have taught me anything it’s that I can’t live without you in my life!” 

Azula’s flames grew brighter and she felt wetness on her face. Tears.

The last time she cried was when her father didn’t show up to her Medal of Honor ceremony. That had been years ago.

It took a lot to make her cry.

“So this whole time you were planning to kill me?” She scoffed crossing her arms, “what you expect me to come running into your arms because you decided not to? Azula you’re an assassin, how do I know you’re not lying?”

“I’m not.” Azula cried, “don’t you understand I’m giving up everything for you!”

“I didn’t ask you to do that.” She frowned, “but I have to ask, why? Why give up being Firelord over me?”

“Why wouldn’t I chose you? I’d much rather watch you practice your tricks and knock me into buckets of water or hay than sit in boring meetings about war for the rest of my life.” She laughed wiping her tears,

“I’d much rather spend my life traveling the world with you than waste away with some wrinkly old man married to me with two beastly children in that depressing palace.”

Ty Lee was still unsure. Sure she had been pretty convincing she just was still afraid.

She was afraid of a lot.

“You’d give up love for me?” She asked, “you’d give up being married and having a family for me?”

“Ty Lee...I l—“ 

She stopped herself. No. She couldn’t bring herself to say it.

The feeling of rejection terrified Azula. That’s all she had felt her entire life, she couldn’t feel that from Ty Lee.

“You what?” She asked, “huh?”

“I...I really care about you.” She bowed her head, “a lot.”

“How do I know you’re not lying to me?” She asked.

Azula couldn’t prove she was telling the truth. So she shrugged, “if I leave without you, Father will kill me. I’ll leave right now without killing you, I’ll go back home and be killed because without you.”

She paused taking a deep breath.

“I don’t want to live.”

Ty Lee’s heart swelled, here was this monster—this loveless dangerous killing machine in front of her. Confessing what seemed to be her love for the pink clad acrobat.

Ty Lee hesitantly walked closer, gripping the wrists of the dangerous bender.

“Put the flames out.” She whispered, “you’re weak right now.”

“I’m not weak!” She shouted, “don’t ever call me weak!”

“You are Azula. You’re vulnerable.” She hummed, “you’re scared of rejection.”

“I...You shut up! You don’t know anything!” She retorted, “circus freak!”

“Circus freak is a compliment! So you shut your mouth!” Ty Lee yelled back, “you’re only hurting me because you’re hurt!”

“That’s not true!”

“Yes it is!”

“Is not!”

“Is too!”

“Is no—“

Ty Lee shut the girl up, pressing her lips against the girls.

Fire danced between their lips, the blue flames tickling her lips ever so lightly.

She giggled and dropped Azula’s wrists, her hands snaking around her neck instead.

Azula pulled away first, flabbergasted at how quickly Ty Lee shut her up.

“How dare you use kissing to silence me! Don’t you know who I am?”

“You’re my the seductive fire bender, Ming.” Ty Lee teased, “if you’re gonna be my girlfriend then you might as well get used to being called Ming. But I’ll still call you Azula when we’re alone.”

“Girlfriend? What gave you that idea?” Azula scoffed, “I merely like you as a friend!”

“Azula you were five seconds away from telling me you loved me. I may look dumb but sometimes I just know.” She sighed, “these past few days have been hard for me too.”

“I—It’s true.” She frowned, “I do love you.”

“I know.” Ty Lee smiled cupping the girls face, “I love you too.”

Azula hugged the girl tightly, pressing her face into the fabric of her collar. Sandalwood.

“You gave me those gifts?” She asked.

“Yeah. Then you burned them.” She frowned.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t—I didn’t know.”

“You’re forgiven.” She said kissing her jawline softly, “why don’t we go watch the sunset? It’d be a nice first date?”

“I’d like that.” Azula agreed. “Let’s go watch the sunset.”

Ty Lee, now an old woman carefully walked up the mountain carrying a bag of things along with a vase.

She was very focused on what she was doing. It was not everyday you saw an 83 year old woman trudging up a mountain.

“Just in time.” She smiled laying out a blanket. She sat down pulling out a few things, one of the items being Azula’s old cloak, and her princess crown.

“Time to watch the sunset, my love.” She said holding the vase tightly.


	3. Demons and Angels

The tale of the demon and angel was an old story from the water tribe, it was told to children to teach them how the volcano surrounded by snow came to be.

Demons were strictly forbidden to leave the Fire Kingdom, they were far too dangerous to be put in the mortal world.

Even the Firelord agreed with that. Too much chaos would be unleashed if allowed into that realm, however.

It didn’t mean he didn’t have a plan.

You see the Firelord had two children, Prince Zuko a half demon and Princess Azula a full blooded demon.

They were his ticket to the mortal world.

So he sent them off on their own quests to get into the mortal world, both of them with different plans. 

Azula had nothing to lose if she got stuck in the mortal world however Zuko had Mai at home, so he stuck to a more logical way of getting to and fro.

Azula was more chaotic, much like her father. She destroyed the barrier with her own power.

It was actually quite easy. She got into the mortal world with ease, disguising herself as a water tribe princess.

“Princess...Mafong.” She lied bowing to the water tribe’s leader.

“Princess Mafong? What tribe are you from?”

“Southern Tribe, I was sent by my father to visit in hopes of finding a possible suitor.” She said politely.

She was always good at lying.

“Ah! I see, your father chose the right tribe for that.” He grinned, “follow me, dear.”

She followed close behind the man, admiring the halls of the palace with amusement.

She couldn’t wait to melt this place to the ground.

“Our tribe is protected by Angels you see, so everyone here is pure. Best believe you’ll find the best man from our tribe.” He said pridefully,

“Angels? Where might they be?” She asked curiously.

“They stay in the northern wing, I can take you to them later if you’d like. But for now let’s focus on finding you a partner.” 

“No. I’d like to meet the strong protectors of this tribe first, I’d like to thank them before picking.” She was kind of proud that she come up with such a lie on the spot like that.

“You’re a charmer. Perhaps we can squeeze that in, follow me.” He nodded leading her north.

The temple was marble, a very expensive material that Azula recognized almost immediately.

It wasn’t of this world anymore you could only find it in the Heavens and the Fire Nation.

“Your highness, this is Princess Mafong.” He bowed in front of the angel.

“Pleasure to meet you Princess Mafong. I’m Ty Lee, a high ranking Angel.” She smiled.

The angel was beautiful. She wore loosely fitted pink silks and wore her hair in a neat braid, she even had a pink glow about her that Azula just couldn’t resist...

Get ahold of yourself. This is an Angel! Your sworn enemy. Don’t be stupid.

“Leave us for a bit, I’d like to speak with the Princess.” She instructed.

“Yes. I will come when told.” He nodded, quickly leaving the temple.

Ty Lee sat down at her large and over the top throne she began examining the woman in front of her.

“I’ve been expecting this day.” She sighed shaking her head, “I didn’t want it to come.”

“Excuse me?” Azula asked.

“Your father sent you, yes?” 

“Father? How do you know father!” She defended, flames dancing on her fingertips.

“I meant your father in the Southern Water Tribe, but clearly that was a cover up.” She hummed.

Azula didn’t expect it to blow up in her face this quickly.

“I didn’t want to fight you, but now I have no choice.” Ty Lee mumbled getting up from her throne.

“Like you could beat me! My Father is ruler of the Fire Nation!” She hissed burning through her disguise.

“And my father is one of the highest ranked spirits as am I. Your point?” She scoffed.

“Let’s fight then, Angel brat.” She taunted coming closer.

The two started the dance, carefully calculating each hit.

The difference between them was Ty Lee was fighting to capture. Whereas Azula was fighting to kill.

Ty Lee got behind Azula grabbing her pressure points, “even demons have their weaknesses.” She laughed letting the girl drop to the floor.

“How did you? Fuck you! Let me go!” She screamed spitting fire from her mouth.

“What do you think Daddy is going to say once he realizes you’ve been caught?” She asked sitting down in front of the girl, “up. up. up. Don’t spit fire at me or I’ll muzzle you.”

“Fuck...you. I thought Angels were supposed to be pure.”

“Perhaps you just found a sadistic one?”

“Let me go and I’ll leave.” Azula huffed, “please.”

Ty Lee lifted Azula against a marble pillar, examining the demon.

“For a demon...you’re...” She muttered the rest and Azula couldn’t understand her.

“I’m what?” She asked annoyed.

“You’re intoxicating.” She huffed shaking her head.

Azula panted still out of breath from their fight, she didn’t have anything else to say.

“Ty Lee? Are you in here?” A voice asked from another room in the temple.

“Spirits.” She whispered pressing her hand on Azula’s forehead. 

“Don’t fuck this up. Or you’ll be slayed before you know it.” She warned.

Pressing her hand to her forehead she completely transformed the girls demonic state, making her look much more pure and angelic.

Azula hated it. How embarrassing.

“Ah! Ty Lee, we’ve been looking for you!” The woman smiled, “who is this? A new Angel in training? You haven’t taken anyone under your wing in quite sometime.”

“Yes. This is my angel in training, her name is Azula.”

“What a rare name. Well, Welcome Azula. My name is Suki.” She bowed.

“You bow back, Azula.” Ty Lee instructed, “my apologizes...she’s still learning.”

“Why that’s alright.” She giggled, “it’s nice to meet you.”

Azula huffed bowing her head, “likewise.”

“Since you’re busy I’ll just find Katara and ask her, thank you for this time though!” She bowed then hurriedly left.

“If you don’t want to die you’ll listen to me.” She warned, “so listen closely.”

Azula still had her head bowed. She felt ridiculously stupid in all this white.

“You’re capable of good. You have the ability to change yourself if you really try, you are...” She smiled,

“Special.”

“Shut up with your motivational speeches. I don’t care for them. I’d rather rot in a cell then bow to you.” She spat shaking her head.

“Follow me.” Ty Lee said grabbing the girls hand.

She felt razor sharp claws pressing into her wrist as they walked, however Azula hadn’t done her research. 

Angels can’t feel any pain.

After five minutes Azula gave up and let the girl drag her.

“Don’t be so pouty! I have a story about your dad.”

“What?” Azula perked up.

“There we go.” She grinned, “you see this mural?”

“What about it?” She asked looking at the large painting in front of them.

“That’s your father. He was an angel at once, but he fell from the heavens. He was banished for killing another angel, that’s why we’re all unable to feel pain anymore.” She frowned, “like I said, I’ve been expecting your arrival for a long time now.”

“Why?” Azula asked raising her eyebrow, “so that you could turn me into a feather filled idiot? No way.”

“No. Your mother, Ursa?” She hummed, “was an angel too.”

“Don’t speak of her! Shut your mouth!” She screamed throwing fire at the angel.

“Darling. You can’t hurt me.”

“Well then you look stupid! Pink isn’t your color!”

“Yes it is.”

“Yeah...it is.” Azula muttered looking away from the girl.

“You’re not a pure blooded demon, you’re a misguided angel.” 

“Shut up with this nonsense! I’ll show you pure blooded demon!” She hissed throwing fire around the room.

“Azula!” She shouted tackling the girl.

They rolled around on the floor fighting and pulling each others hair.

“Let me go you winged freak!” She hissed tearing at the girls silk robes.

“No! Not until you understand!” She shouted getting back on top.

Once Azula realized their position her face flushed red. This was not what she was expecting of the mortal world.

Ty Lee knew better than to give into temptation. Yet Azula was so tempting.

There was something about her scent...her aura...her smile.

She stared down at the squirming demon below her trying to process this information.

Azula still spitting fire and cursing at the angel hadn’t noticed her plotting.

“What on earth are you staring for! Fight me!” She yelled.

“No.” Ty Lee whispered pinning the girls arms to the floor, “no I can’t.”

“Can’t what! Fight me? Pathetic, I knew you angels were too cowardly to do an—“

Her words were muffled by the lips of an angel—literally.

She closed her eyes giving in to the pure girls temptation.

But she was the first to pull away, “have you lost your fucking mind?” She asked panting softly.

“This isn’t good.” Ty Lee laughed, “oh this isn’t good.”

“You think? You just locked lips with Princess of the Fire Nation!” She scoffed, “this’ll have us both killed!”

“For some reason I don’t care.” Ty Lee whispered, “all I care about is this moment right now.”

Azula watched the angel carefully. How could she be so sure this wasn’t a trap.

Azula couldn’t lie the woman was attractive, she was...everything Azula craved.

And she was everything Ty Lee shouldn’t want.

So why?

“Fate is fucked up.” Azula hissed turning her head to the side.

“It is, isn’t it?” Ty Lee murmured letting go of the girls wrists.

“I’ll let you go. But please never speak of this with anyone.” She said getting up from the floor.

Azula popped up going to say something smart but deciding not to.

“I’ll remember you.” Azula commented, “but consider this our little secret.”

“Thank you.” She said her head bowed to the ground.

Azula saw the puddle of tears forming below the girl, and for some reason she felt guilty.

“I...I’ll be going now.” She sighed, “goodbye.”

The angel didn’t respond.

Azula left the shrine and was hit with a wave of emotions.

Memories.

Memories of a past life, with a past lover.

No she wasn’t a pure blooded demon. She was much more than that.

She was once a peasant with nothing but her wife and a farm.

She was happy. Memories of that life crashed into her like a wave to rocks, she felt all the happiness, sadness, pain, everything all at once.

She felt her lover die all over again. She grieved for this loss again.

She fell to the steps releasing a demonic shriek as toppled over. It was too much for her to handle at once.

“No! No!” She wailed destroying the stairs below her.

Warriors crowded the temple, throwing spears and other weapons the demons way.

“Leave me be!” She shouted shaking the entire earth.

She got up onto her feet spitting fire in every direction. She wanted to be alone.

Didn’t they understand that? Leave her be!

She shook the ground again causing most of them to lose their balance, “let me grieve!”

She only knew the one thing she could do.

A volcanic eruption.

“Azula! No! I know what you’re thinking but stop!” A familiar voice pleaded, “these are my people! Let them be!” 

“They won’t let me be!” She hissed throwing more fire.

“They will! Just stop! Please for me!” She begged.

Azula stopped. With a flick of her claw she iced the fire out she had started, dropping to the floor in pain.

“Azula?” She asked bending down next to her, “Azula? Are you alright?”

Azula turned to the angel, grabbing her tightly.

“You loved me.” She sobbed, “you loved me and I loved you!”

“I did.” She nodded rubbing her back.

“What happened! Why did this happen? I don’t understand.” She cried.

“Your father forbid it. Your father watched us from the clouds disapproving everything we had did—our entire life erased.” She explained,

“Your mother loved you. She did. Your father despised her for it.” 

“That’s why he killed her?” She cried, “that’s what she did?”

“Yes. He killed her and separated us, he kept us so far apart we’d never be able to meet again.” She sighed, “until you broke the barrier.”

Ty Lee wiped the demons tears, “I felt it. I felt you coming back to me—I did. I just didn’t realize it until I had you pinned to the floor.”

“You’re home now. I’m home now.” She smiled cupping the woman’s face.

Azula leaned forward kissing her lustfully, she understood everything now.

She was home. Ty Lee was her home.

“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.” She whispered into the girls ear, “you’re bleeding.”

Azula sat on the stairs, watching the mortals working on their battleships and other things.

She liked the destruction. She loved the idea of her kingdom going to war with another one.

“Doesn’t this just worry you?” She frowned sitting next to Azula.

“Not at all.” She smirked, “this is what I love to see. Mass destruction.”

“Azula!” Ty Lee groaned hitting her on the back of the head.

“Hey! What was that for? I didn’t even set anyone on fire!” She grunted.

“Still! It wasn’t nice.” She frowned,

“Sorry.” She mumbled crossing her arms.

Ty Lee pressed a kiss to the half demon’s cheek, “you’re forgiven. You’ve still got a lot to learn.” 

“I guess I do.” She huffed turning to Ty Lee,

“But it sure is nice to have you back, my little turtle duck.” She hummed as she traced the angels features with her claws.

“It’s nice to have you back too.” She giggled holding the demon tightly.

“Air! Air would be nice!” She choked,

“Oh. Sorry I forgot.” She smiled, “demons need to breathe.”

“Unfortunately so.” She said pulling Ty Lee into her lap.

“But lucky for me you don’t have to.” She grinned peppering her with kisses.

And so the Demon and Angel sat for all eternity, watching over their tribe protecting them with their love.


	4. Forgetting Something?

“Well that seems to be everything! I’m ready to go.” Azula nodded placing her crown neatly on her head.

“Wait! You’re forgetting something!” Ty Lee called chasing her to the doors of the palace.

“What is it?” Azula groaned, “oh. Yes I did forget something.”

Azula turned to Ty Lee grabbing the girl by her hips, dipping her down and kissing her softly.

Ty Lee’s face burned bright red and she giggled quietly.

“I meant this.” She said handing Azula her wrist cuff.

“Oh.” Azula smirked grabbing it from her hands, “thank you.”

“Be careful out there ‘Zula.” She grinned kissing her cheek, “don’t want to lose you out there.”


	5. finger painting

“Now now, no don’t touch that! Careful, this robe is more expensive than anything else in this room! No. We don—“

Ty Lee watched Azula trying her best to keep her toddler from spilling paint all over her robes, it entertained her to try and tame the ‘wild beast’ as she liked to call her.

“Mommy doesn’t want paint in her hair! No, she certainly doesn’t!” She grinned picking up the little girl, “so let’s not put it there!”

The little girl giggled as she smeared paint down her mothers face.

“You’re joking.” She muttered wiping the paint away.

“Change your makeup a bit Azula?” She smirked entering the room.

“Why don’t you go wash your hands, hm?” She said to the small child, “the guard outside will help you.”

The girl nodded, following her instructions.

“Ever since my husband died this has been becoming progressively more difficult than I’d imagine.” Azula frowned, “sometimes I wish he was still here.”

“You don’t mean that.” Ty Lee hummed taking a warm washcloth to her face, “he was very unkind to you, Azula.”

“You’re right.” Azula sighed, “he’s better dead.”

Ty Lee hummed a response, kissing the girls forehead softly, “well Lady Azula, I think that you’ve already gotten it figured out on your own. But I don’t mind helping you either.”

“You know they wouldn’t allow that.” Azula sighed closing her eyes.

“Who’s going to stop you? You’re in charge now.” Ty Lee giggled.

Azula paused and turned away from the girl, “I...I don’t know.”

The child ran back in jumping into the arms of both women.

“Woah!” Ty Lee laughed nuzzling the little girl, “careful or you’ll knock us out!”

“Yes. Careful.” Azula smiled running her hands through the smaller girls hair, “I suppose we could do this together.”

“We could.” She smiled kissing her cheek.


	6. Fire Festival

Azula was determined to take Ty Lee on the best first date of her life.

It all started when Ty Lee taunted Azula, going on and on about a date some peasant boy had taken her on.

Azula, being the competitive bitch she was convinced herself she could do better.

She was determined to do better so she requested Ty Lee’s presence at the Palace at sundown, she was going to take her on the date of her life.

“Hey Azula!” Ty Lee greeted standing at the steps of the palace.

“Hello, Ty Lee. I’m sure you’re wondering why I’ve requested your presence.” She said looking at her nails.

“Yeah, what’s up?” She asked tilting her head.

“Well I’m always up for a good challenge, and I’ve decided I’m going to take you on an even better date than that peasant boy did!” She smirked, “shall we go then?”

“Sure.” She grinned following Azula.

“The fire festival was one of my mother’s favorites.” Azula mumbled as they strolled through the vendors.

“It’s one of my favorites too. I love the perfume.”

“Do you? Guards! Buy out the entire perfume hall, now.” She commanded.

“Oh Azula I don’t need that much...” Ty Lee blushed, “but thank you.”

“Anything for you.” She said charmingly, “are you hungry? Tell me, what do you want?” 

“Uhh fire flakes?” She nodded.

“Buy out the wh—“

“No no! Just one is fine.” Ty Lee reassured her.

“Fine. Just one please.” She requested.

After Ty Lee ate they began to walk through the carnival section.

“Oh wow Azula look at that!” She gasped looking at the turtle-duck plush.

“Do you want it?” Azula asked raising her eyebrow.

Ty Lee nodded.

“Very well. I shall win it for you.” She said entering the booth.

“Ah! Princess, what a pleasant surprise! All you have to do to win is knock over three bottles.”

“Easy.” Azula scoffed.

It had been over an hour of Azula attempting to knock over these stupid bottles.

She was pissed.

“This is rigged!” She shouted throwing another ball.

“Azula. It’s okay if you can—“

“No! I’ll get it, don’t even worry your little head.” She cooed, “that’s what a good date does.”

Attempt after attempt frustrated Azula to no end.

“Let me try.” Ty Lee suggested, Azula was hesitant but handed the girl the ball.

“Fine but don’t be upset if you don’t hit it. If I can’t you most certainly ca—“

“I did it!” She laughed jumping up and down.

“Winner! Here is your turtle-duck!” The merchant cheered.

“Are you serious!” Azula groaned, “I loosened them for you of course.” 

“You did.” Ty Lee agreed, “thank you.”

Azula felt incompetent at this point. The date had went on for long enough, she decided she’d go home and brood now.

“Very well then I suppose this concludes our date. Shall I walk you home?” She asked offering her arm.

She nodded linking her own with Azula’s own.

“Goodnight, Ty Lee.” She said bowing her head.

“That was the best date ever.” Ty Lee giggled hugging Azula tightly.

“Wh—What?” She scoffed, “but I didn’t even win the stupid turtle-duck!”

“Yeah but you tried. Plus I got to win it for you!” She grinned handing her the prize.

“For me? But I don’t even li...it’s perfect. Thank you.” She said looking up at Ty Lee.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Azula.” She whispered kissing Azula’s cheek.

“See you tomorrow, Ty Lee.” She blushed holding her face.

She watched Ty Lee skip into her house happily whistling the whole way in.

She clutched the plush tightly and shook her head.

“It was a pretty good date for me too.” She grinned.


	7. Draw me

Azula was always competitive. No matter what it was they were doing she had to be the best of the best.

Which is exactly why she wanted to upstage Ty Lee yet again.

So she asked Ty Lee to paint her, of course she’d also be drawing Ty Lee.

She knew who would come out on top but the taste of victory was just so sweet she couldn’t resist.

After thirty minutes of nothing but the sounds of ink and paintbrush they were both finished.

“Okay on the count of three we’ll show each other.” Azula explained.

“One.” 

“Two.”

“Three!”

She proudly flipped her around her painting, it was spot on and captured Ty Lee’s aura perfectly.

“It’s beautiful Azula!” She grinned, “wow!”

She turned hers around revealing a crudely drawn image of Azula and her in a flower field with rainbows and pink everything.

“Yours is...nice too.” Azula nodded.

“Can I frame yours? I know mine isn’t very good you can throw it away if you’d like...” Ty Lee muttered.

“Very well. Guards! Get her a frame.” She instructed.

“I better get going back home Azula, it’s getting to sundown.” Ty Lee said looking out the window.

“I’ll have a guard escort you.” She nodded, “you’ll be back tomorrow yes?”

“Of course.” She smiled, “see you tomorrow ‘Zula.” 

“See you tomorrow Ty Lee.” She waved.

Ty Lee turned around and bent down to where Azula was sat.

“I’ll bring clay tomorrow and we can make sculptures.” She giggled, “though all my artwork will just go in the trash.”

“Hm.” Azula agreed, she turned to Ty Lee giving her a kiss on the forehead, “be careful on your way home.”

“I will.” She groaned rolling her eyes.

Azula walked back to her own room looking down at the picture in her hands.

She put it up on the wall, along with various other things Ty Lee had made for her.

She’d never throw away something she made for her.


	8. Quiet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula can’t sleep without Ty Lee beside her anymore.

Guilt.

That’s what Azula felt. She felt guilty.

She had been traveling with Mai and Ty Lee for months. They were all living in the lap of luxury, Ty Lee always there right beside her.

But now they were back home. This was the first night without Ty Lee and all she could feel was guilt.

The idea of Ty Lee sleeping in a filthy peasant house made Azula cringe. She couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Guards!” She shouted, “come here right now.”

“Yes princess.” They bowed before her.

“Go get Ty Lee. Thank you.”

“But your highness it’s nearly three in the morning!” 

“I don’t care! I said NOW!” She shouted,

“Yes princess!” He nodded hurriedly leaving.

“‘Zula it’s late...what’s wrong?” Ty Lee groaned rubbing her eyes.

“I...I needed you for something very important.” Azula stated, “guards be gone.”

With the flick of her wrist she blew out all light in the room except one candle.

“I can’t sleep without you.” She frowned, she had turned the lights off to hide her emotion.

Ty Lee giggled and shook her head, “that’s all?” 

Azula nodded.

“Silly. You could’ve just asked me earlier today.” 

“I guess I could have.” She said getting into her bed.

Ty Lee hopped into bed as well, turning the other way.

“Goodnight Azula.” She yawned cuddling up to her pillow.

Azula turned over grabbing her arm around Ty Lee’s waist protectively.

“Goodnight, Ty Lee.” She sighed peppering her neck with kisses.

“‘Zula!” She managed to get out before going into a fit of giggles.

“What? Am I disrupting your slumber?” She teased kissing her cheek.

Ty Lee turned around capturing the girls lips in her own, “I couldn’t sleep without you either.”


End file.
